Infinite
by LiveWild
Summary: With a baby and a Bad Blood lord breathing down her back, Bella is trapped. Berserker will find her and make her pay. "Y-you cant kill him, please he can do no harm." she sucked in a hearty amount of air as she witnessed his shoulder cannon move around, ready to strike. He smirked, "Yes," his three doted laser appeared from his mask, "but, I can." *SEQUEL TO 'APOCALYPSE.'*
1. Chapter 1: Painful joy

**A/N: ***(Please read first!)******

**Guess who's back?**

**That's right, the one and only LiveWild! The sequel of Apocalypse is here! I hope* you all will enjoy it!**

**If you are a new reader, first of all: WELCOME:D, if you haven't read Apocalypse, this will NOT make ANY sense! So go read Apocalypse first!**

**I understand that not much was cleared up in Apocalypse, I've tried to do that in this chapter, but don't worry everything will make more sense later on I promise! **

**DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY Oc's!**

****IN APOCALYPSE I HAD THEM IN A GAME PLANET, NONE OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE IN THAT ONE, THEY WILL**** BE IN THIS CH.*****

**_HAPPY READINGS REVIEW YOU LOVELY PEOPLE:D_**

* * *

**(Takes place during Predators!)**

Moss dripped from the sickly tree's like decayed flesh. Dark shadows seemed to ooze, and move. Each branch held the promise of something slavering.

Even the wildlife held it's breath, seemingly sharing the striking fear that pumped in Isabelle's veins. Every tree that she pasted in the thickly dark forested, possessed a misty glade, it seemed to hide some ghastly secret, her biggest consent was the monsters, _the_ monster. Even the thin wind sounded fearful from _his_ presents.

It was startling how quickly the darkness of the sky overlapped the wide open path, it was all but extinguished. Isabelle held onto the doctor with a shaky arm, she could hardly hold herself, yet she managed to keep the injured man on his feet. Her gun pressed into her back, leaving an imprint against her sore, numb back. Her head violently looked around, the forest teased her, the trees tangled shapes all around. The flat winds howled and blew a bitter chill past her, Isabelle's calves tightened to the point she craved to collapse. She wrinkled her nose, the unseeable floor was highly stagnant with the odor of decomposing wood. She tried to walk faster, the forest seemed to never end.

"Come on, Edwin." Isabelle bounced with each step, they needed to get to the ship, despite Royce leaving them to save himself, she helped Edwin, she believed life's were something to embrace. Royce had intended to use Edwin as a trap to lure the last super predator and kill him, Isabelle disagreed immediately.

"I'm so sorry," Edwin groaned as his hurt leg sent waves of electric pain up and down his back, "I'm so sorry."

"We're not dead yet." Isabelle turned her head, looking at him, her dark, wet locks of hair glued to her face in a unnatural and flirty way. The ground under them seemed to erupt and swallow them in a thick fish net. Isabelle was too stunned and confused to say a thing, her throat had a lump of fright, Edwin was pushed against her, her chest was rubbed up against his small, skinny back. Edwin crawled at the net, he pulled downward, curious to see if his strength could rip it, it was useless, the material could have been compared to metal. Isabelle wiggled around. Her whole body shook as a thunderous stamping was heading toward her, her heart beat over lapped her heavy, noticeable breathing. It was getting closer, mimicking the pace of her heart. Edwin turned so his face impacted with the net, his eyes widened, his mouth hanged down, lost for words. Isabelle looked down the same direction, her finger twitched with horror.

She screamed a scream that ripped against her parched throat, her life flashed before her terrorized black eyes. Her shouting carried on for miles as _it_ came to them, it's fearsome mask was beyond anything she could dare to look at. His blood colored dreadlocks settled neatly down his back.

The monster was stalking to them, his bulky shoulders raised up high and his talons itched for something to kill, fortunately, they were right where he wanted them.

* * *

The roaring screams tore through the air and back again to where it began, the sound was mortifying, it was filled with fear and hatred towards the on coming breath. It was high and loud, piercing anyone's ear drum that stood to close. The atmosphere in the room was dank and oppressive. The reek of sweat was coming from her trembling body, the sweat was swimming from her soaking pores. It was like a blanket that suffocated and strangled the senses to a degree of nausea. The stench was enough to make anyone's throat itch and nose wrinkle in disgust.

She was in bone _clenching_ pain.

The female yautja was barking at her impatiently to push, but the human just couldn't, she felt like if she pushed anymore, her legs would be ripped from their sockets. She had never felt such a thing, such excruciating pain, such unknown fear. Bella grabbed at the fur beneath her, blood was skiing from in-between her legs and down her thighs and onto the bed. Her rapid tears had reached her collar bone, she arched her head, despite her pounding head ache and screamed loudly into the humid air with worry, and desperation, she couldn't take it, she was trying and trying, countless times, but the baby just won't leave her worn-out body. Death felt like a better option, the alien offspring within her wasn't meant to be delivered by a human. She wanted to give up.

Bella could feel herself rip in an unmentionable place, her muscles were teasing up, she made a circular motion with her naked hips, trying to get them to relax, but it was dreadfully impossible. Every move she made was more uncomfortable than the last. Bella was sobbing by now, many blood vessels in her eyes had popped causing the white spots of her beautiful icy blue eyes to turn a shade of red.

Bella felt hideous, she was glad that the yautja wasn't judging her disturbing appearance. She wanted to die at that very second, nothing could be better. She looked up at the ceiling with a cry, praying God could listen to be deathly demand and end her life.

The blankets that were laying under her were making her feel warmer, something she didn't need, she was already over heating. Her teeth chomped down on each other in horror. The female that was sitting in between her legs was watching with a deep expression, she barked once again, motivating her to keep trying. The female that barked was the same one that had saved her five months again when she first arrived here, Yeyinde was her name, "Push, ooman, Bella. He's almost here, I can see the head." She announced, hoping to persuade her to kept trying. Bella didn't hear a thing, she lifted herself on her arms but they shook violently making her clash down on her back, she couldn't take it anymore, she pushed, hard. She didn't feel anything, she was numb _everywhere._ The yautja female, Yeyinde, couldn't supply her with any type of medicine to ease the pain, she didn't have that kind of medication with her.

A sudden wave of extreme relief flushed Bella's body, it ran from her spine to her toes. Her child was pushed from her body, Bella lowered her legs down. Then a cry bursted, awaking Bella's sleepy, sore eyes. After the umbilical cord was cut by Yeyinde with a dull knife, her legs slammed down, she had never felt more tired in her entire life. Bella laid her head back for a couple of seconds before she finally looked back up. There in Yeyinde's hands, was her child. He was covered in rich blood. Bella smiled with a small, weak chuckle. She had done it, after hours of pain, she had finally done it. Her chest rose up and down.

Bella stiffened, moving her wet, curly hazelnut colored hair away from her sticky forehead, she couldn't help but think: It was all over. It was all over, she would have thanked god but she was over taken with exhaustion. Her baby's cries were soft yet strongly unavoidable. Yeyinde wrapped him in an old brown blanket, it was all they had, but it was better than nothing. The female smiled with her sharp mandibles, "He looks like you, ooman."

"Take your time, I will be waiting outside." The female spoke as she lowered the child down so Bella could hold him with her gentle touch, as soon as Bella had her back against the bed headboard, Yeyinde walked gracefully away, even though she anxiously wanted to stay and hold the rare, hybrid child.

Bella gingerly smiled with joy and dramatic pride, she looked at her son in awe.

Almost five months ago, she had thought she was going to die. Even Yeyinde was stunned that they survived when her hut collapsed. Luckily, after the attacks, the yautja of the village were searching around their now destroyed home, looking for anybody they could find that was still alive. It was a miracle that Bella was found, she's a small thing, and spotting her was a challenge, her body was sandwiched between the ashy ground and one of the hut walls. But, she was a survivor, and so was her baby.

Bella looked down at the child, his eyes were closed while he continued to cry out slowly. His tiny tongue went over his bottom lip as he cried. "Sh, sh," Bella said in a loving voice, she felt like gasping from her shortness of breath.

Her body felt like Jell-O.

She rocked him slightly, she held him close to her chest, poor Bella was weak. He was a long thing, 22 inches, and was quit heavy, he was about nine to ten pounds. Yet, somehow he didn't appear to be chubby at all. His tiny fingers were raised above his head as his arms were moving around with interest. He appeared, _very_ human. His body was humanly shaped, no mandibles, no dreadlocks, and no talons. The little bit of hair that he had on his head was black, like Berserker's but was soft and human looking, like Bella's. His face was human, Bella sighed gleefully at that. He was getting Bella's characteristics in all the right places. He was very warm, despite having a blanket, his warmth still radiated against her, it tickled her chest.

The familiar warmth felt like Berserker.

He kept his eyes shut. Across his shoulders he had faded red scales, as well as the sides of his rib cage, the sides of his neck, his back and his inner legs. The palms of his hands and the top of this feet had the rough scales as well. His tiny nose made Bella's heart melt. As he wobbled harshly around, Bella could sense his powerful strength, when he moved, it took a lot within her to hold him still. Her son was healthy looking, he constantly wiggled around, welcoming the new world. She supported his head against her elbow as he began whipping it around, by that time he had stopped crying.

"Hey, baby." Bella's voice cracked, leaning in, she kissed his forehead, the corners of his lips twitched up, revealing his pink gums. His gums had white spots, teeth. Odd, he was born with teeth. "Hey, baby boy." Bella's voice was so weak but she needed to talk. Bella was beginning to cry, her tears escaped her eyes. He kicked his feet out, and curved his small toes. Bella laughed quietly, "Your a fighter aren't ya? Yes you are." Bella kissed him carefully on the head again, making him open his eyes. He did it cautiously, like he was _afraid_ to do it, scared of the new, _dangerous_ world he was being brought into. His eyes shinned as he looked at his mother, his eyelids hovered lazily but Bella could see the color of his big eyes, his eyes were a creamy, bright red. "You just had to get that from _him_, huh?" Bella looked at him as he stared back at her. Making sure she had a full hold of him in one hand, she used her other to brush her finger against his cheek, it was soft, the skin untouched by the scales was like silk. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, well Yeyinde did really. She thinks this will be a good name for you," she rocked him slowly, "So, how about Colt? You like the name Colt, Yeyinde sure does?" The baby blinked up at her.

Bella looked up at Yeyinde as she suddenly came in, interrupting, "I like the name, pleased you agreed to it," she nodded her head, she waved her hands by her sides as she jogged to stand beside Bella, her massive feet carried her across the ground. Bella looked back at Yeyinde then at Colt, her lips quivered, "Why," Bella paused to inhale quickly, her lack of oxygen was taking over, "does he look so much like me?"

Yeyinde's eyes rolled to the back of head, seeming to look for the answer, summing it up with the right words, she opened her mouth, "From, information Wolf have attained from Colt's blood, it has come to show, your genes are AA, dominate. And Berserker," Yeyinde growled as she used the name, it was like poison to her mandibles, "seems to have dominate as well. Since you two are, unlike species, your child has a hybrid gene." Her English was rough but Bella could still understand.

"Whats a hybrid gene?"

"Well, it a gene that is formed from, combination of two different genes, meaning that bastard, and you. Luckily, hybrid genes possess at least one characteristic of both the genes combined. So your baby have a fifty-fifty chance of looking human, and it did."

Bella fumbled while she arched a brow as she processed the new information in, comprehensively, it was quit fascinating, she now knew that Wolf never meant to hurt her when he stuck that needle in her belly. Bella smiled a little before frowning from the lack of muscle power around her mouth.

"Let's get Colt clean. Do you feel alright?" She threw the question at Bella. "Yes-" before Bella could say anymore, a massive quake came from above them.

"We must hurry, the warriors can't stand up to Berserker's men for much longer. We must get you and your baby somewhere safer." Yeyinde hustled while she shouted, Colt began to tear up again, his crying piercing through the air, the shaking from above was unpleasing to him. Bella handed Colt to Yeyinde as she came beside her, "Take him, I will need to relax a bit longer, the blood coming down my legs isn't planning on stopping anytime soon." Bella laid back down with a deep and shaky sigh as Colt was given to the Yeyinde. Yeyinde blinked at Bella, understanding her wish and stepped away, she looked at Colt with happiness, "Yes, shout if you feel any discomfort, Colt will be fine with me, I'll have him back soon."

Bella didn't say a word as Yeyinde descended away from her and into the next room. The encasing ceiling vibrated as another explosion from above them shook the room, bits of dust were falling down, normally Bella would have waved her hands around, trying to get the powdery, black dust off her but she didn't have the energy to. She let it fall on her face. Bella put her hand behind her neck carelessly and felt the moisture that was building up. The small place was beyond hot, beyond hot for her, a human. Sadly, Yeyinde had know where else to put her, she needed somewhere to hide, hide away from the chaos that was corrupting. Not knowing what else to do, Yeyinde stuck her down there, in the unbearable dump. The cramped building only had two rooms, the walls were all made out of pure metal, if you stood to close you could smell it, it smelled like pencil lead to Bella. What was worst of all, was that the only source of light was the tangling light bolt that was hanging by a thin wire, it was only a matter of time before it fell.

She felt like she was in a mental asylum, she couldn't move, she felt forever trapped. As bad as the underground building was, it was still protection, preservation from the world at war above her.

No one spoke of the battles that was going on, no one talked to her about it. Yeyinde didn't even say a word. The battles that haunted the land was all being commanded by one major ruffian, Berserker. Countless people had attempted to seek out the bad blood, but he was no where in sight, he didn't appear to be on his home planet.

Bella subconsciously arched with a hiss, she groaned wildly, she couldn't feel anything. The blood that was around her lower stomach was drying up, causing it to itch, yet she didn't move. She swallowed thickly, her once beautiful, bright outgoing face was pale, and dead looking, the dark circles under her eyes added to the odd new appearances she had. She hoped that once she cleaned up, everything would be back in place. Her mouth formed a bubbly smile as she heard Colt had stopped crying, she shut her eyes, vanishing into a relaxing nap.

And the shaking of the ground, craddled her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Knock

**A/N:**

**Oh My! I cant even begin! THANK you so much guys! This is the most, reviews, favored and followers I have ever gotten for the first chapter of any of my stories! You all simply rock! **

**Special thanks to: Guest reviewer, 400roc, jrmf, Satan'sLittleLamb, DiamondDi, storywriter1994, Pokie4life, Mayy335, crystalwindow, kakanshishot, BatGirl619, Death120, KATT9033, Madame Megatron, Naridian, Never Ending Illusions, PrincipallsGwenifer, RinaRnD, RoseDaumler, VillainKindaOfGirl15, skycord1990, AAEdmonds, Guan Luar-ke, Predatorluv07, rain35454, and serenea83. Thank you guys! **

**Hope you all enjoy this! Its starting to get juicy!**

**I don't own anything! But my OC's**

* * *

**(2 months later)**

A low, gibbous, crescent moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light to shine upon the abandoned, devastated land.

That particular, lonely night was windy.

The swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard from above Bella's bed, she wouldn't see it, but the image was in her mind. Her lips quivered, the things she would do to have the privilege to go outside and just stare at the beautiful sight. She was captivated as the encompassing darkness had indulged around her, the light bolt had dimmed down, it loosely swayed from side to side, she wondered if the old thing would go out anytime soon.

It had been so long since she had seen the stars. Her frame was glued to the bed, exhaustion was compelling her to sleep but she chose not to. She wanted to see the stars.

Outside was quiet, not a single animal in sight, but the movement that was making the brushes to rattle, wasn't made by just any kind of animal, they were all but normal animals. There was something, devastating about the purpose those two, young hunters served, it made night itself seem more innocent. They walked with their heads up high, it was no secret that they were thrilled to have gotten an order from their lord; to find the human female or not come back at all. Their lord had arrived back home once he was done with his short trip to his favorite game planet.

The sad part was, Bella wouldn't see it coming.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX **

Shards of glass seemed to be poking at the backs of my zonked eyeballs. The unstoppable crying that was produced by Colt forced me to crack open my eyelids languidly, I stretched my arms out wide till the pulling of my muscles overwhelmed my body zestfully. My limbs felt uncomfortably heavy and unresponsive - reluctant to move on my command. My head nested on my shoulder, allowing me to catch a glimpse of Colt, he was laying on the table, wrapped in fur. His arms waved up and down energetically, as if he was doing jumping-jacks. His tiny body was wiggling, yearning for some attention. He frowned, his head was turning a light shade of red as he suddenly screamed softly. I arose on my arms and jerked the blanket from the warmed of my body. Walking across the small, beat down room, I scooped him from under the arms and snugged him against the comfort of my chest, his head rested desirably on my collar bone, his astonishing long nails were crawling at my exposed skin. I patted his back gently, not waiting to cause him any harm.

I was confused about why he was crying, I had just feed him not long ago, he couldn't have been hungry. I paced around the room as I rocked him, not knowing what else I could have done to quiet him down, Yeyinde was sleeping in the room next to us. The last thing I wanted was to wake her up.

"Come on, don't cry." My voice had motivated him to scream louder, he didnt want to hear a single thing I had to say. I pecked the top of his head with my dried, weary lips, hoping he'd stop. Shortly after, his feet jammed at my stomach, kicking me, hard. His strength was rapidly increasing, during the pass couple of months, Colt was getting more aggressive, even if he was doing something as simple as grabbing my finger with his hand, he'd squeeze roughly, giving me an unappealing and burning sensation.

I let out a hefty laugh as Colt subtly burped from deep within his chest, the hot air that escaped from his wide opened mouth hit my shoulder. The crying had halted, I could sense his body relax from underneath my stable hold. I was relieved that nothing was seriously wrong with him, all he anxiously desired was a burp. Using all the muscle strength in his arms, he lifted his entire upper body from my shoulder, giving me direct eye contact. I grinned gingerly, making him do the same, as he copied my face expression, his lower jaw popped out, showing me his two small, white teeth that were growing on his bottom gum. The brightness in his prepossessing red eyes was forming a knot in my chest. "I love you." I giggled, watching his unpredictable expressions.

Colt opened his moist lips, "Ahh-hhh," he spontaneously babbled with a saliva bubble in the corner of his lips, "Aaa-aa."

He appeared to be trying to say the letter, I, "Deh-Deh, Deh." He mumbled with a proud tone. His vocal development was progressing far beyond anything I could've imagined a human baby to have been saying, during Colt's first month he began gurgling, my own eyes were astonished at the very sound, and yet, somehow here at two months he was trying to talk. The alien exceedingly advanced mind of his was really starting to show. I wanted him to say mama more than anything, I had been bringing up the word multiple times in one day, mouthing the word slowly and carefully to him, but all he ever did was stare back, confused.

Colt's drool had gone all the way down to his chin, but his tongue lashed down to lip it up, "Dee-ah." He stumbled with his moaning, he used his hand and reached out to touch my chin, his palm were rough, sandpapery. I kissed his hand, the same hand I had given birth to and had gone through unthinkable pain, the same hand my body had made. My heart was filled with such unbreakable love for Colt, he was worth everything to me, he was all I really had, he was my whole world. His chest compressed, like he was taking a deep breath in, his ribs contracted with my upper chest, he gave me a sweet but, serious look, his mouth closed as he touched my nose, I lifted him up higher, giving him full access to explore my face.

Out of the blue he said a word that made me freeze with consent, "Dse'tzy, aa-ah."

"Huh, Colt? What did you say?" I asked, intrigued whether or not he would try to repeat it. I replayed the word countlessly back in my head trying to figure out what it was, it couldn't possibly be a word?

Was it even English?

It surely didn't sound like it at all. Colt pinched my nose, stopping my train of thought, I shut my eyes and bit my bottom lip in shock, avoiding the need to yelp. It was hurting. His fingers were transforming to the color of snow, he was using that much power with his hand. After I put my hand on his back to support him, I shook my head from side to side, just managing to escape his bulky grip. "Jesus, Colt. You got some power don't you?" I rocked him again as he investigated my cheeks.

His face twinkled as soon as I used my cheeks to their limit, I created them so they mimicked the size of a blow fish. As soon as he pretended to pop one with his finger, I blew lightly in his face, he laughed with a chunk of salvia in his mouth.

I shifted my weight to one hip as my eyes feasted on his cuteness of a face, his hand moved to pull on my hair, he gave it a wild tug "Ow." I shut one eye as my mouth molded into an 'O' shape, the suspicious things this two month year old could do to me was unbelievable.

"Bella!" Yeyinde gave running in with tremendous speed. She grabbed onto the fame of the door, steered herself into the room with a quick turn, her huge height and size was more than a challenge to control. Colt turned his head around wanting to see who it was. Yeyinde's face was completely out of the ordinary, something about the way she stood, gave off a negative remedy. She had weak eyes. Her masculine favored face slackened; her huge, worried eyes flickered back and fort, darting in concern as if she were searching for a place to run and hide.

"What is it? Yeyinde are you ok, you look like you just saw a ghost or a dead person?" I looked her in the eyes, I noticed she was shaking, her fingers trembled. I flipped my hair to my side of my head, keeping it out of Colt's reach. Colt carefully moaned in distress shortly after Yeyinde ran to me, she did it in top speed that the sound of her feet couldn't be heard against the filthy ground.

I arched my head up to look at her, I pushed my head forward, disliking the sudden silence that roamed the distance between us. "We might be the dead ones." She announced with a hep of her voice.

Footsteps from beyond the ceiling echoed the room, it vibrated my ear drums. The wire that held the light bolt in place was started to shake. She cupped the middle of her mouth, her mandibles spread out wide, my heart thumped against my rib cage with suspense. Yeyinde looked up eerily for a couple of moments before she grabbed my shoulders, I jumped on my toes, her nail injected in my skin.

I increasingly tightened my hold on Colt as poisoning words mistakenly spilled from her mouth, "Someone's here," I could feel her fingers shake almost in a treacherous way, more footsteps forced Yeyinde's eyes to water. Colt was tugging at my top, "What?" I gasped as a bang vibrated the sides of the walls, the bang was muscly, sturdy, something big was hiding the door that lead outside, "My God-" Yeyinde shushed me with her alarmed face. She used her over sized head to look behind her. The hallway behind the door was so dim, making it look very abnormal and doubtfully spooky, her breath was hot as she leaned down swiftly to warn me, "they're here."

* * *

**If there is anything I need to improve on or you feel I should add or change, feel free to say something:)**


	3. Chapter 3: His voice

**Wow! All I can say, thanks a million guys! Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Who-who's they?" My breath was low and misty, senting a shiver down my spine. My heart, all aflutter, was beating with outstanding speed as I straightened up my slouched back. The sudden thunderous slam of the old door opening echoed the room. A fresh breeze from the outside world welcomed us.

Yeyinde pushed me back with mistaken force, "Hide, ooman." She ordered. My feet wouldn't cooperate with my mind quick enough. My feet stumbled aimlessly against each other, my ankles slammed as they contacted. I hugged Colt, beyond terrified that I would somehow drop him. My brain simply couldn't wrap around why Yeyinde was acting fairly odd, she faced the door way with her chin high, her artificial face expression made her look tough, but she was all but tough at that point.

Colt's forehead was against my collarbone, he didn't seem to mind as I bubbled around like I had no absolute control over my own clumsy legs.

My feet finally came to a sudden, sharp holt, summarizing my movements, I turned to sneak a forbidden peak at Yeyinde. The ends of my hair were poking at my eyelids, I blinked the unappealing torture away. I cupped Colt head as I walked hesitantly backwards, step after step I was getting more alert and cautious.

"Yeyinde, who is it? Tell me please-" Not letting me finish my important question, the alien female lifted one of her hands up hushing me, my lips glued back together as my eyes widened, the craving to know what was heading our way was slowly eating my brain alive.

Then the footsteps came, the tympanic rhythm of them was more than enough to encourage me to hide behind the small, fur covered table I called a bed, my bed. It wasn't much shelter, but it was the ony thing we had to hide Colt and I from wondering eyes.

An eerie silence captured the thickening air for what felt like a century, only to be replaced by a growl, it was deep and bone chilling, Yeyinde couldn't have possible been vocally able to make such a sound. The footsteps resumed. "Oh god." I said under my breath, Colt's head wiggled back and front, he groaned as he ahed with a bubbly tone, "Sh, Colt." I kissed his head, luckily it was all he needed to relax.

I was on my knees at that point, I slid backward till my pointy shoulders hide the wall. Despite Yeyinde being so far away I could sense her fear, I was still confused as to why she wasn't hiding along side with me, it was a thought that would never have been answered.

At that exact, crucial second, two large shadows were casting their terror on the ceiling above, the sound of mandibles twisting and clicking aimlessly together caused Colt's head to shot up with interest. His tiny lips formed a 'O' shape as his ruby eyes turned his head, he wanted to see what was going on but the bed was blocking his view.

He groaned, his hands rested above my breasts. His shameful groaning grew louder and heavier, I rocked him confidently, knowing he'd quiet down. But that self esteem vanished as a manly growl would be heard clearly in the distance. The sound of alien language was being used harshly, the intruders seemed to be talking to Yeyinde. I wanted to poke my head up to see what was happening but I didn't dare, Yeyinde's soft moan was her response, she warned them off as she gave off heartily hiss. The stumping feet of the masculine intruders were coming closer as Yeyinde's voice was getting meaner and aggressive toward them. That gave off a signal that the males that were here weren't here for the right reasons. My weak knees were getting numb under my weight that I was torturing them with, my nostrils expanded partially, I could smell the stench of metal and something that was reminded me of wood-chips on a school play ground.

Something wasn't right.

My ears were being blocked by my heart beat. I couldn't hear Yeyinde anymore, her threatening barks were no longer there, they died out, taking my soul with it. Shortly, after a dragging sound of a large body, I heard the clicking of the alien language. Only this time it was heading my direction.

My knees gave out, I slid them in front of me so I was on my bottom, in attempt to stop the feeling of millions of bee stings that seemed to be attacking my entire legs.

I could feel something, an object, the shape of a rock was disturbing my lower thigh, looking down I saw it looked like a piece of scrap metal. Not paying it any mind, my shaky, hesitant arm wrapped around Colt, he was glued to my chest, he resisted a bit, trying to get comfortable against my hold. The furs that sheltered his body tickled my sweaty palms.

A massive head with black, oily dreadlocks was erupting from behind the table.

Using one hand, I began to scoot away, I couldn't be seen now, I couldn't be found. I just couldn't allow it. What would happen to me? Who was this, what did they want? My mouth opened up, seeking air, my warm breath landed on Colt's head as I exhaled loudly.

There in front of me was a hunter. Well armored, completely covered in the best, advanced, deadly equipment and technology this planet had to offer. I courageously fought back a scream, I couldn't yell, knowing me it would deafen poor Colt's ears. I lifted my knees up to my chest, as if it were some sort of protection against this meaty killer. He was impressively tall, seeing that his body appeared young, his green and brown dotted skin were slim and seemed to shine under the light. He stood still, like a solider, his hands were wide out and twitched at his side, he was prepared for anything, ready to attack if needed.

His head froze as he gave me eye contact, his masked eyes seemed to be scanning my face, capturing my every feature. I turned my head to the side, rejecting him, it stopped his train of thought, causing him to make a husky bark. "What do you want?" My eyes narrowed in unexpected anger, I wasn't going to tear up and ask for any source of mercy. I was getting _very_ tired of that, looking back at the past, that's all I ever did. "Answer me!" I shouted, my stomach clenched together, second guessing my abnormal decision.

The cold wall behind me zapped my nerves, only then did I noticed Colt had let out a cry in distress, his wanted to stand up but I pulled him back to my touch.

The male stepped close, this time, Colt caught his full attention. His titled head didn't change positions, again he barked out, this time much softer. The scaly being told another step. This time I hissed powerfully, the corners of my mouth were moist with unfulfilled rage, "Don't."

He didn't stop, he didn't want to. "Get the hell away from me!" I screamed, I shut my eyes as the males warm heat was getting close, to close for comfort, to close that it made it difficult to think properly. What if he was going to do something to Colt?

Opening my eyelids, I witnessed him carelessly holding his long, skinny, pointy spear out in front of me.

I reached behind me, I patted around, undetected by him, I was searching for the piece of metal, which at the moment was more than valuable. His fingers carefully wrapped around the weapon, one by one. The silver spear was inches from me, if I had stuck my tongue out vividly and really tried, I could have touch it.

The spear whipped forward, he was toying with me.

Using all the pathetic strength I could gather I mentally made a plan. The hunter wouldn't dare punish me, he just couldn't, Yeyinde had always told me that the honorable hunters couldn't hurt mothers, it was strongly forbiden by their code of hunting, but, this hunter didn't appear to be a honorable one.

The piece of metal nested in my hand, the coldness of it chilled my hand. He whipped the weapon again, my madness was peaking. I couldn't take any chances, I swung my arm, aiming perfectly at him. My shoulder blade ached from the force. The metal rock like object successfully hit his disturbing mask square in the face, it caused bright blue sparks to explode, it danced around his face and neck. Wobbling around with his hand on his forehead, he intended to get his vision back, he moaned it shock. It was more than enough time for me to run past him and on the other side of the table. I had a feeling he wasn't going to trying anything. Despite my selfish doubt, he spoke out with his smoky voice, "Pauken ka'rik'na, lou-dte kale!"

Colt was groaning with anger, Yeyinde was no where to be found, my own protection wasn't there. "Yeyinde?!" I screamed, I looked all around with desperation, begging to the all mighty that she'd run to help me.

Nothing.

"Leave me alone." I shouted, I cuddled Colt, that bastard will die before he can get the slightest chance to get close to Colt.

My insides seemed to melt in defeat as the hunter rolled his head slowly, glaring at me with a fiery look.

No one moved, only Colt dared to mumble to himself as we stood at a stand off, watching each other with detail. The air was radiant with suspense. With his spear, the green and brown hunter lowered his hand so it was at his side, the weapon suddenly shortened in size, the pointy end of it disappeared. Without moving his head, his arm went behind him to place his spear onto his lower back. Once his hand was free, he lowered at his side.

He began touching his ghostly wrist device, it came to life, glowing with red letters. It zapped every time he preciously tapped it with the tip of his finger. My eyes flicked back and front, I couldn't breathe, it was impossible, I was huffing and puffing like a deranged animal.

Colt's body temperature was burning my body like kisses of fire on my skin, it seemed to swell up my lungs. The alien stopped, his hand was left to linger above the blinking device, he snorted, clearing his mouth of any unneeded air, he was preparing to talk.

And he did, but, without using his own voice.

He presented me with a recording of a heart stopping voice that gave many nightmares. It was the voice of the bad blood lord that had caused me so much pain and hurt, the recording was harsh but I could hear it without any difficulty, "Bella."

* * *

**Translation:**

**Pauken ka'rik'na, lou-dte kale- 'Fucken surrender, child breeder'**


	4. Chapter 4: What lurks behind

**Author's note: Okay wow, um I didn't expect this update to take this long I swear! I just could never find the time for me to sit down and begin writing. But THANK YOU guys for sticking with me. This chapter is short but I just don't have the time to make it longer. I will try to make the chapters long but it will take a while! **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews etc, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Oc's. **

* * *

"Bella." It didn't quite sound like my name, it couldn't have been, Berserker's recording had pronounced it so venomously and foreign. Why was it he's voice? It was no doubt that he was looking for me, for his unknown son. Colt had started wiggling more often now, his body made my arms shake, trying to make sure he didn't fall. The urge to scream made my eyes water trying to hold it back. The scaly being puffed his shoulders out wide, dominantly. His long black fingers evenly curled toward his massive palm, one by one.

The cruelty of his walk was the speed, he was walking patiently, as if I was looking at him in slow motion.

"Bella." He murmured with Berserker's voice, I could sense he felt some pride, he was terrorizing me with his leader's voice and the worst part was that it was working. He pointed a stiff, over confident finger at Colt. The very sight of him acknowledging Colt made my lips shot down in an angry frown.

The Bad blooded warrior rolled his shoulders seeing I was no threat, his advantage over me was overwhelming him.

He spoke out quite heavily, his finger still pointing at Colt, "Setg'in."

What did that mean? Finding the will to move, I backed away from him, but there was so much backing up I could do.

When I felt the electrifying coldness of the wall I knew I was trapped. He barked while snoring, puffing out large amounts of air, the mask covering his face made his breathing appear louder.

He was coming to me.

He was walking forward, not wasting anytime, with Colt in my hands I was hopeless, I couldn't fight. Crap. Fearing for the worst I squeezed Colt along with my eyelids, my face wrinkled up as I tried hiding in the darkness that surrounded me. But, he didn't touch me. He stopped in front of me. Colt moaned in angry as I held him prisoner to my chest.

The obnoxious clicking from _his_ mandibles was more than enough to make me open my eyes, I didn't hesitate, locking my sight on his mask. I had to roll my neck all the way up to get a glance of him. He nodded his head to the side, motivating to the opened, ghostly door. "Bella." The recording repeated again.

"I think you should go fuck yourself." My brain snapped. He was amused but not surprise at my harsh language.

He pointed at the door making me wonder why he wasn't physically moving me. I made my way out the doors. There lead a ladder which was the key to the outside world. Colt was quiet, he wasn't moving an inch, looking down I saw his eyelids were closed. Smiling in the dark, I hugged Colt closer, I could hear a bark from behind me.

"I can't hold him and climb." I looked behind my shoulder and gave the bad blood a unpleasing face. He seemed to be taking my words and translating them, he began typing on his wrist device.

My heart raced as he held his hands out.

"No." My answer was simple.

I looked back at the ladder and began chewing on my lip, the air was thin. Without warning, a net was being wrapped around my chest and stomach. I tried to turn around but the warrior behind me held still, firmly as he tied the net tightly. I realized what he was doing, he was wrapping Colt so he was securely against me, leaving my hands free.

He barked once he finished, the tightness of it made it hard to catch a breath but at least Colt was ok. Looking down at him, I could see him snuggle against my chest. From neck down, the net hugged his body. I left my hands to hang on the sides of me.

I suddenly screamed as I sharp pain erupted from my lower back. The bad blood's hand was on my shoulder, supporting me as he injected something into me. With my mouth out wide, I pulled away from him.

But it was to late, whatever was in that needle was already swimming through my veins. I grabbed my back with fear. But by that time my vision was disappearing. I pointed at warrior once I faced him.

Stumbling, I managed to say, "You-" my ankles crossed, I was falling forward, onto my stomach. The last thing I saw was two, scaly hands reach out to catch me.

* * *

It was hot.

Way to hot.

It attacked my chest making it hard to breathe even the tininess bit of air. My heart raced as it tried to get my body temperature down. The humidly made the atmosphere feel uncomfortably sticky.

My dried lips forced me to lick them, it hurt. I opened my eyes. I was laying on a bed, a large one in fact. The various animal skins were soft to the touch, my nails buried themselves against them. My body was weightless, nothing was on me. I was naked. I jumped up to sit on my bottom, I pulled my sweaty knees to my chest, hiding myself from any eyes that could be spying on me.

I breathed heavily, panting slightly. I felt so weak. The room was empty and small, the only thing that gave it life was the bed and closed window on the side of the wall. The air was crisp, where ever I was, I was somewhere up high from the ground. I gasped.

Where was Colt?

Disturbing pictures in my head appeared as I began wondering what could have happened to him.

I got up off the bed, hugging my upper chest with my arms. I hunched forward as a bit of pain was coming from my lower back. "Hello?" I shouted at the ceiling and at the door that was across the bed.

Nothing.

But nothing wasn't going to cut it. Next thing I knew, I was pounding at the handle less door with my fist.

The side of my hand was burning from the harsh contact but I continued to hit the door until my hand began to buzz.

"Shit." I mumbled after rotating my hand to see the damage I had done.

God the atmosphere was blazing hot.

"Open the door! Hello?!" I yelled, cracking what was left of my voice.

I grabbed my ears, pulling my hair up as I slid my hands toward the top of my head. Where was Colt?

"Get me out of here!" I demanded once again.

Heavy breathing could be detected from behind the door, someone was standing, listening to me.

I crossed my arms, shielding my body.

"Get me out!" I knew who ever was there could hear me. When they exhaled, it sounded like a vacuum. I slapped the wall.

I jumped back, a roar exploded my hearing. I retreated back till I hit the bed once again, causing me to sit still. Frozen.

It was laughing, laughing with its own personal, dark humor.

Where was I? Who was behind the door? And most importantly, where was my son?

* * *

**Just a brief comment! I hope you guys are starting to notice that Bella is starting to mature a bit! She is 20 in this setting!(:**

**Translation: Setg'in. (Deadly)**


End file.
